Trial Run
by lallyzippo
Summary: The good members of the Shinigami Women's Society have decided that Momo needs to get over Aizen. As initiation, she must date guys from all around the Soul Society. Is it possible Momo may find someone to replace Aizen? -Momo/?- Different each chapter!
1. Ice Cream?

**Heeeeey. I REALLY,**_** really**_** shouldn't be doing this…but I've wanted to for a while. Heh, I just HAVE to write a Bleach fic.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, don't ask.**

**Trial Run**

_Ice Cream?_

Nanao Ise was troubled. She walked along the streets of the seireitei, carefully in thought; not that this was unusual or anything. In fact it was quite common for the Lieutenant to be in thought while walking to whatever meeting or location she was going to; but usually she had a sense of what was going on around her, as well. No, today was different. She was concerned. The object of her concern: Momo Hinamori.

Nanao and Momo had, at one time, been decently good friends; hanging out the library, talking about books usually. Of course, than that whole Aizen thing happened, and it put a damper on things. _Not just '_things_',_ Nanao thought morosely. It was more like "everything concerning Momo." Noted, the Soul Society hadn't exactly been in tip-top shape when Aizen had decided to jump ship, but that was beside the point in Ise's mind at the moment.

In all honesty, she felt a little guilty.

Momo had been injured—which is bound to happen when you are a shinigami, especially a lieutenant—but it wasn't just physical. She had been a little _psychologically damaged_. At least, that had been Nanao's initial impression. What hadn't crossed her mind since—and she was beating herself up BIG TIME right now for it, because she _had known_—was that Momo's heart and world had just been brutally and ruthlessly shattered and then burned. And then what was left had been thrown in dog crap.

And then buried 50 feet underground.

'…_I am such an _IDIOT_.'_

And the worst part was that she had basically had next to no friends with her during her recovery time.

At that moment Nanao slammed into a Shinigami.

"HEY! Watch—"

Nanao glared. He shut up. She kept walking.

It had just happened that she had swung by the library today…Picking up documents for the Shinigami Women's Society. She had spotted Momo over at a table they used to meet up at. Now, Nanao wasn't really a go-getter per say; don't get her wrong, she was driven, almost to a fault. But she wasn't the type to strike up a conversation out of the blue unless it was necessary.

But for whatever reason, today she felt compelled to approach her old reading buddy.

Mustering up some kind of confidence, Nanao had waltzed over to Momo.

"_Hello there."_

_Momo looked up._

"_You seem to be feeling a lot better." Nanao's face was about as much of a smile as she would muster for a casual situation like this._

_Momo smiled weakly. "Yeah…Physically anyway."_

_Nanao frowned._

_Momo read it immediately and started to back-peddle. "Uh, yeah, I'm completely fine! Haha…I guess I'm just a little sad that…that I haven't seen hardly any of my friends in the months that I was recuperating!"_

"_Well, you can't blame us. We were busy…and we could've used your help."_

"_Oh, yes! Yes, of course!" Momo laughed nervously._

"_What are you reading?" Nanao glanced over at the cover. It looked like a medical journal._

"_Oh…this?" Momo started at the book for a moment. "Well…Unohana-Taichou I talked quite a lot while I was in the hospital…And sometimes she'd talk about medicine…I guess I just became interested." She seemed a little flustered._

"_That's interesting. Tell me more."__ Nanao took a seat across from her._

_They ended up talking for quite some time, before Nanao had to leave. During the conversation Nanao became increasingly uncomfortable; Momo kept steering the conversation back to the former Captian Aizen. Not only that, she began to realize just how severed Momo's ties had become with her friends. She repeatedly talked about Unohana-Taichou, and occasionally the seventh seat, Yamada, and some of the nurses. She had made new friends because her old ones had been too busy for her._

_As their time drew to an end, Nanao finally rose up from her chair and asked, "Hinamori…I think its best you not think about Aizen. He's evil and you should be aware of that." Her eyes narrowed._

_Momo's insecure demeanor suddenly disappeared; replaced by a somber one. "I know," she replied. "I know that he's evil, and if he hurt who was important to me, I wouldn't stand for it but…It still hurts, y'know? It's going to be a while before I can not think about him."_

_Nanao was surprised. She nodded and they said their goodbyes, and she headed towards the Shinigami Women's Society meeting room._

Nanao knew she should have been there for her friend. She had been busy, but what she had said to Momo had been off-kilter; she had basically told Momo that her job was more important than Momo's situation, and that wasn't true. Even if it's a pain, when friends really need one another, they go out of their way to help their friends. Momo probably would have gotten better faster had she, or Renji, or Izuru had gone to visit her more. Instead, Momo had had to support herself and make new friends—and that said something about the level of her inner strength. It was something Nanao admired.

Come to think of it…Had Captain Hitsugaya visited her? Nanao knew he had originally been angry by her double betrayal of him, but she wondered if he had gotten past that visited her still?

"Well, I'll ask Matsumoto, I guess…"

And what a coincidence. She was right at the room now.

Then it occurred to her: Momo wasn't a part of the Shinigami Women's Society. Nanao began to wonder…What if Momo was? She would definitely make more female friends, and be more connected within the Seireitei. She decided to ask the President about it.

She opened the door…

…Only to find half the members half-naked.

"…What the HELL are you DOING?"

Everyone turned around.

"…Busted." Soifon muttered.

"Uh…! Vice Prez Nanao! We were just…cooling off…" Rangiku's fake smile was cracking.

"IT'S SEXY TIME!" Yachiru punched the air.

"…Do you find this appealing, Vice President?" Nemu cocked her head to the side…and her clothes just about slid off.

Nanao just about yelled in frustration.

The Kotetsu sisters were staying the HELL away from this crap.

----

Doing her best to ignore the previous…incident, Vice President Nanao Ise went about bringing up the thought of allowing Momo Hinamori to join the Women's society.

Isane Kotetsu liked the idea, having grown to know her a little, and Rangiku thought it would also be healthy for her.

President Kusajishi and Captian Soifon were less enthusiastic.

"It was partially her fault that Aizen got away, you know." Soifon's eyes were narrowed. Not open to the idea at all. Nanao mentally noted how she disregarded her own past when Yoruichi left the Soul Society.

"Ewww…if she's a stinky fighter, I don't want her here!" Yachiru's nose scrunched up in a child-like way.

That part where Nanao seemed to get concerned began to rear its worrisome head again. If the President didn't go for it, it wasn't going. And there would be nothing they could do about it; not even the Advising chair, Unohana, would be able to change that. Nanao quickly began trying to think of something that could change her mind.

"President…" Matsumoto began. "Remember that young lady who babysat you occasionally?" She smiled warmly.

"Mpphm?" Yachiru looked at her with big eyes, her mouth full of candy.

"Y'know…the one with all the candy?"

Silence.

Now Nanao was pretty sure Momo had been too injured to babysit for the past few months, but hell, it looked like she had another ally.

"Let's welcome our new member!" Yachiru pointed skyward with enthusiasm. There were a few "yays" of approval from the Kotetsu sisters, and mild clapping all around, while Soifon sulked.

'_Well that was easy,'_ Nanao adjusted her glasses with satisfaction.

"Now…" There was a mischievous gleam in Yachiru's eyes. "What should Peachy's initiation be?"

Nanao froze. _Eating five cartons of chocolate sherbet_. She shivered. Hey, she liked chocolate as much as the next girl, but that brought back some painful memories. She was NOT going to make Hinamori go through THAT.

There were some worried looks cast around the room.

"Make her go through the obstacle course. And have her _fight me._" Yeah. Yeah, Soifon was not up for this at all.

"Yaaay!" The President seemed to like it.

Ise had to think fast!

But it was Rangiku to the rescue! "Actually, I had an idea about that…"

Everyone turned to her.

"Well, we know—or most of us do—that Momo's having a bit of a rough time because of Mr. Aizen's cold betrayal."

"We're ALL having a rough time," Soifon hissed.

Rangiku ignored her. "And hey! Just out of curiosity, how many Shinigami do you guys see dating or in relationships?"

Silence. No hands raised.

Kiyone's hand slowly raised. "Um…Lieutenant Shiba and his wife?"

Silence.

"Um, sure…but they're kinda…y'know, _dead_. Dead people don't count."

Kiyone pouted.

"So…I was thinking…" Nanao saw where she was taking this, and she _didn't like it._ "What if we have Momo date a certain amount of officers and Shinigami?"

It was quiet…and then Soifon smiled in a strangely evil way. "I like it."

---

Nanao dragged Momo along to the meeting. A week ago the Shinigami Women's Society had decided on a system. Along, with the "candidates", they decided on rules, and such. Nanao had tried to veto the idea, but Yachiru was so into it, she doubted she could convince the President otherwise; and lying was below her, unlike the big-boobed Shinigami that got Momo into this mess.

"Are you sure they…um, want me here Ise?"

"Yes…but," Nanao stopped walking and paused, "I-I have to warn you…there will be initiation…" She turned around abruptly, and took Momo's shoulders. "I don't know what they're capable of, and I'm just warning you, BE CAREFUL!" Her eyes were urgent.

"…Um…okay?"

Nanao adjusted her glasses and continued walking like nothing had ever happened.

Momo was a little freaked out, but, hey, it couldn't be that bad right?

They entered the room, and were greated by smiling girls/women and Momo was asked to sit down.

Momo gingerly took a seat and looked around. The faces around her were all familiar—some more so than others. She waved to Rangiku and Isane, who returned it. Well, Isane did; Rangiku just smiled pleasantly. Soifon-Taichou punched her fists. That couldn't be good.

"Alright!" everyone turned to the small-of-stature president before them on her podium. "Peachy-Q! We've decided that for initiation you are going to have to…"

Momo waited patiently, if not a little nervously.

"Date everyone in the Seireitei!"

Silence.

"Um, excuse me?"

Rangiku coughed. "Well not everyone…"

Momo turned to her. "W-What?"

"Tell her, Nemu!" Rangiku waved her hand.

"We have decided as an organization that you are to date certain officers and shinigami of the Soul Society. This is to help with your current condition involving Captain Aizen and to be beneficial to the community as whole, as dating is scarce."

Momo was silent. She stood up and bowed. "I appreciate the offer…but, I really don't think I'm ready—"

"You have to, you have to!" Yachiru whined. "Otherwise, you can't be a part of the club!"

"Well…then I apologize. Excuse me."

She turned to leave and opened the door.

Nanao mouthed the word 'Sorry'.

Momo nodded. She took a step forward—only to be pulled by her collar back into the room.

"Now, wait a sec missy!" Rangiku still seemed reasonably cheerful. "How do you know you're not ready?" Momo blinked. "How do you _know _you don't like any other guy the Soul Society has to offer? You don't like just one flavor of ice cream do you?"

"…"

Actually, Momo secretly had an ice cream parlor stashed in her apartment, but she wasn't about to let anyone know it.

"You gotta try all different flavors to know which ones you like the best! Otherwise you'll never know if you like it right?"

Momo was continually silent. What Rangiku said made sense, but…

"And it's not like we picked all the dates for you exactly…" Isane started from her chair.

"Well, no, _we sorta did_."

Isane kicked her sister under the table.

"We wrote down a bunch of names and tossed them in Kyōraku-Taichou's hat."

Momo glanced at Nanao.

"…What? It was an ugly hat. _It bugged me._"

"…Okay, then."

"Oh! And there are no Captain names in there!" Rangiku added. "Captains and relationships don't work well."

"So…they're all Lieutenants?"

"And a few others," Isane said winking.

Momo thought for a second before taking a deep breath, and saying, "Okay…I'll do it—"

Consecutive 'yays' went around.

"Well, come on then!" Rangiku was practically bouncing with giddiness. "Pick the first lucky guy!" She winked and held the hat out for Momo.

Taking another deep breath, Momo reached in, and searched before conjuring up a slip of paper.

Isane and Kiyone got behind her to look. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

**Next up! You'll find out! Heh, I based this off an old Naruto fic I read a while ago, and always wanted to do one…but never really got the chance. R&R!**


	2. Sentarou: The Death of Beardy

**Heeeeeyyyy…I'm back. Thanks to ****, ****coco munchie****, ****kaibasgirlx****, ****Hibari-chi****, and K for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: This fic is mine. Nothing Else.**

**Trial Run**

_Sentarou: The Death of Beardy_

"When is that blasted woman going to get here?!" The Twelfth Division Captain was currently not a happy camper and he drummed his fingers on the counter.

Having to work in this irksome partnership had made him more irritable, but the fact that his partner was late _really_ peeved him. And he hated being peeved.

…Well, okay _technically_ he was around 20 minutes early, but _still_. It was at her station! If she wasn't willing to follow the orders of the Head-Captain, maybe she shouldn't even bother being a Captain.

…Okay, so he wasn't completely willing either. Curse the redundancies!

Nemu wasn't even around to kick! What was a scientist to do…?

"Ah, Captain Kurotsuchi! You're early." Mayuri Kurotsuchi's head snapped around, almost identical to an owl's. Which as many readers may note, is not normal. Just a thought.

Captain Unohana smiled warmly. "Welcome to the Medical Research Center. I'm looking forward to working with you."

The Scientist's eyes narrowed. He couldn't be sure if she was making fun of him or if she was serious. Because if she was serious, well, then…damn. She must be really bored out of her skull here, in this hospital. Scanning her over, he didn't recognize any suspicious or skeptic behaviors; her face kept peacefully smiling, her hands holding each other in front of her body…Mayuri let out a long sigh. Criticizing her being "late"—which she really wasn't—now would kind of spoil the semi-friendly atmosphere; he let it slide this time.

"Alright what's the agenda?" he asked, rubbing his temples in defeat.

"Hm…well…" Unohana skimmed her clipboard, flipping the page occasionally. "We should be finding a way to create better gigais…"

It was going to be a _long day_.

-------

Sentarou sat alone at the park bench, impatiently. He was slightly irked.

Well, a little more than irked.

And it was _all Kiyone's fault._

_They had been going about their duties as normal. Kiyone had just returned from a Shinigami Women's Society meeting, and he had been helping the Captain _all day._ Of course, he had to rub it in her face._

_Because if he didn't it was blasphemy towards his Captain._

_They fought for a bit; he called her a cow, she threw sake on him, and they got into a fistfight…the usual. He actually kind of enjoyed it._

He stopped for a moment, shocked. Oh no no no no! It was not like that! He…maybe he just liked fighting! Yeah…he…was a natural eleven…

He shook his head and continued with his flashback.

_They eventually quieted down, and went about their way. It wasn't long before Kiyone started up again._

"_Hey…Sentarou, how long has it been since you went on a date?"_

_He stopped. That…was weird. Was that some weird…pickup line? He stroked beardy—his pride and joy—thoughtfully. That was...during his academy days? _

"_Last night, why?" _

_Kiyone's eyebrow shot up. "Really."_

"_Yeah, I have dates every week, why?" Like he would ever let her know the status of his love life._

"_Great. You're making room for one more." She sounded…irritated? Was…was she asking him out?_

_Pointing in a semi-dramatic way Kiyone shouted (much louder than Sentarou thought necessary), "You, Sentarou, are going on a date with Lieutenant Hinamori today at noon!"_

"_Well, I never thought—Wait, Hinamori?"_

_She nodded._

"_U-um…" Okay, was she calling his bluff? He hadn't been on a date in some time… "She's…she's not my type," he stated indignantly._

_Kiyone's eyes narrowed. "Oh?"_

"_She's…well…too goody-two-shoes!" That sounded reasonable._

"_WHAT?!"_

_Backpedaling. Fast. "Um, well, I mean I prefer girls who are…well—"_

"_Skanktastic?" Kiyone had jumped ship. "Whores, Bitches, SLUTATORAUSES?"_

_He had never really heard some of those words before, but okay. "No! No! I…"She had him backed up against a wall._

"_You are GOING ON A DATE WITH POOR, INNOCENT MOMO and you are GOING TO ENJOY IT!" She backed away, breathing hard. "And if you refuse, I'll shave that beard off!"_

He stroked his friend to reassure himself that she hadn't somehow done it anyway. Momo Hinamori…she was cute. Not as cute as Kiyone—

"Oh hell," he muttered under his breath. At least her temper wouldn't be as bad as Kiyone's. Probably.

"Um…?"

He looked up. Lieutenant Hinamori stood there in…a dress. He stopped short for a second. "Um…" She was…cute. Not sexy or anything…just nice to look at in her own way.

"Sorry, if you don't want to do this. I, ah…apologize for my friends," she started, bowing. "I was also kind of forced—"

"Oh, no no no!" Sentarou waved his arms frantically. "I was just lost in thought was all!"

"Oh, I see…" she smiled. She didn't entirely believe him, though.

Thankfully, Sentarou didn't really notice much. "Then let's go!"

"Okay!"

"…"

"…"

"Um, where would you like to go?"

"Oh, wherever, you'd like to!"

This would be a very long date, for all the wrong reasons.

------

Munching loudly on some chips, Kiyone mindlessly reached for more inside the bag beside her. "He had BETTER be nice to her! Or I swear that beard will have seen its last…um…FACE!" She shoved more chips in her mouth.

Beside her, Isane lowered her binoculars. Spying on this date made her a little nervous…she'd liked to have said it was because of some moral obligation or something stupid like that…

"I WANNA SEE THE GOGGLES!" Yachiru snatched them up.

…but it more like they stuck out like sore thumb, with all their members chillin' behind the bushes. Loudly, she might add. _We should bring an extra pair of binoculars next time,_ she mentally noted. It was also notable that the amount of beard-related death-threats Kiyone was making were increasing as time went along.

Rangiku swiped the spying-spectacles from Yachiru, who proceeded to pitch a fit. "Well, I've never seen your co-officer act so polite to a girl, Kiyone…then again I've only ever seen him with you, so I guess it makes sense."

"THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?!"

-----

Sentarou glanced back towards the bushes. "Wow…your friends are loud."

"Haha…" she laughed nervously. "At any rate, if we can't decide, there's some ice cream over there."

He glanced over to where she pointed. "Ice cream?"

"Yes. Apparently it's popular in Western countries…Someone in the department of research and development really pushed for it…"

Shrugging, he answered, "Yeah I'd like that."

So they left, and the bickering mass of estrogen behind the bushes took no notice; save for Nemu, who was rarely distracted, and Nanao, who just wanted to get away.

Besdies, they had to oversee the date, to make sure it was "Legit" in SWS handbook…which mainly consisted of scribbled crayon orders like, "Thou shalt provide Yachiru Kusajishi with candy and sweets!"

...Or things to that effect.

"Come. They're getting farther."

Nanao listened to Nemu's statement and picked up her pace.

----

They had been sitting on the bench silently for some time. Their ice cream was melting somewhat.

It was Sentarou that broke the silence. "Y'know…this may sound kinda hypocritical, but…you shouldn't be afraid to start topics in conversation because they might offend people."

Her head snapped up. "Huh…? How did you know...that I think like that?"

He shrugged. "Well…I guess it's the general stereotype of your, uh, type." Chuckling, he continued, "I mean, a lot people have pegged you as a codependent nut who—" His slapped over his mouth. "I-I'm really sorry! That—"

"No…no, don't worry about it…" she looked down, obviously melancholy. "I know…I-I kind of deserve it. I mean-I didn't control my emotions, and I was blind."

An unsettling silence followed.

Sentarou continued. "Well, I mean…Other people may have thought that, but…I don't think you're crazy or anything. In fact, I think you're really sweet and nice. You're the kind of girl guys can take home to their parents."

"Does that mean I'm a goody-two-shoes?" she actually looked a little offended. "I-I mean…"

Ignoring her on coming apology, Sentarou continued, "Well, yeah. But that's not bad. Not bad at all. In fact, I think guys should go for girls like you—it'd save 'em a ton of heart breaks for sure. When guys are young, they don't really get it, though."

Momo blinked; and then she started to wipe her eyes a bit. "That's…That's actually really nice for you to say…"

"U-uh, h-hey now! Don't cry!"

"S-Sorry…I'm trying…"

He smiled. "No need to apologize, Lieutenant."

-------

Nanao couldn't help her smiling. It was just…TOO. SWEET. She could practically feel the ooie-gooie cuteness bubbling up inside her. Or maybe that was the ice cream she and Nemu had bought to preoccupy themselves at a small table of their own. Or both.

"Lieutenant Ise…Why are you smiling? Could it be that you are a sadist?"

Ise's head snapped around. "Huh?!"

"I asked if you enjoyed seeing Lieutenant Hinamori cry."

"O-oh," Nanao smiled again. "It's not like that Kurotsuchi. This kind of crying signifuies happiness."

Nemu blinked, clearly confused.

Unfortunately, the two women weren't given time to follow through with their thoughts, as two voices rudely interrupted their thoughts.

"Is…that the Fifth Squad's Lieutenant?"

"Hmph. Looks like."

Lieutenant Ise's head snapped around to find to officers from the Eleventh Division staring at her friend, and her friend's date.

"I can't believe anyone would date her…she's a little, well," the pretty one smirked and shook his head. "Well, psycho to put mildly."

…_AND THE PEOPLE FROM THE ELEVENTH AREN'T?!_ _They had _better _not ruin this date!_ Nanao spewed inwardly. It was going so well, after all!

"Hmph. Who gives a shit? Really? C'mon let's head down to the Seventh Division—"

"—But really—"

"I think you gentleman should go where you're wanted."

They snapped their heads to Nanao, who had previously gone unnoticed along with Nemu.

"…What?" Ikkaku began to smirk. "Listen lady, we just—"

Nanao had had enough. She stood up to face them.

The glasses. Were. Off.

And correspondingly, so were the intruders. Ise had honestly never seen them run faster.

After she sat back down, Nemu asked, "Why did you not tell them that they, themselves were on the list?"

"…It'll be a surprise?"

"Father says there are two kinds of surprises."

"…There's also surprises you didn't know you wanted."

-----

Sentarou had returned to the office not too long after the date had ended. He couldn't help but notice that it was a lot better than he thought it would be. Not that he was interested in her romantically, but it was somewhat refreshing. As it so happened, Kiyone showed up not long after as well. She came in and sat down at her desk—which sat facing away from his—ignoring him completely.

But not for too long.

"Sooo…how was it?"

"Hm?" He turned his head back to look at her.

"Your…date. Y'know…the one without the skank?"

He rolled his eyes, thankful that she couldn't see. "It was nice. I had fun. She's a sweet girl."

"Y'see? I knew you'd like her! Nobody can dislike—wait how fun?"

Those were two completely different tones, he noted. He smiled maliciously. "I think…it was the best date I ever had." Haha. Rubbing salt in Kiyone's wounds was always good for a kick.

"G-GOOD! I'M HAPPY! Because…Because MOMO IS ONE OF MY DEAR FRIENDS!"

"Good to know," he replied casually.

He heard her get up, slam the door, and leave.

Life was good.

-----

"Matsumoto…get to work." That had to be the fifty-billionth time he'd asked her to do that, but whatever.

"Sorry Captain!" she replied to Hitsugaya. She was strangely perky tonight. "But Lieutenant Hinamori went on a date and it was apparently SO CUTE! She even cried—"

CRACK.

Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya had just crushed a cup of tea in his hand. "Who. Made. Her. Cry?"

Rangiku was…feeling a…killing arua?

------

Sentarou woke up in the middle of the night. He had to pee really, REALLY bad. He felt his way to the bathroom, and turned on the lights.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

------

Kiyone giggled sweetly in her sleep.

That meant Sentarou was suffering.

Life was good.

**Sorry it took me a while! R&R!**


End file.
